


Phantom Empire

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Corruption, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Harem, Impregnation, Incest, Mindbreak, Multi, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Following a different path at the start of receiving his Ghost Powers Danny Fenton is cast away into the Ghost Zone by his panicked parents. Feeling heartbroken, disillusioned, and devastated he wanders the Ghost Zone until finding the Castle of Pariah Dark. There the fallen ruler bestows Danny with the remainder of his powers giving him unparalleled strength and the motivation to make his own empire, namely conquering and claiming many women he knew into a harem. Now with a dark nature and inverted morals he sets out to find and corrupt any and all females he knew out of spite for his shattered life.





	1. A Dark Beginning

 

**Danny Phantom: Ruler of the Ghost dimension**

**By Azure**

 

**for ThePhoenixWolf1**

 

Within the dimensional chaotic void known as the ‘Ghost Zone’ one certain teen wearing a black and white jumpsuit sat with a scowl on his face stewing with resentment and heartbreak. His hair was white as snow and his eyes green with glow, Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, was betrayed and cast out the moment the portal gave him his powers in front of his family. Clenching his hands over his arms Danny shuddered at the memory, seeing his mother and father freak out when seeing his changed appearance and display of powers disturbed his ‘loving’ parents so much that one of them spazzed out and reactivated  the portal pulling him back into the ghost zone as though exiled from the human world formerly known as his home.

Danny had waited on this rock for at least a couple of hours thinking they came to their senses and would reactivate bringing him back home in understanding.

But no, nothing has happened since then. The longer he waited the more his heart shrunk until something snapped inside the fourteen year old boy. Danny was no longer the same cheerful loser of Amityville High School and the Fenton family household, after that devastating ordeal followed by his exile the only thing on his mind right now was pure vengeance.

“Mom, Dad, Jazz….everyone….they all just threw me away. I can still hardly believe it.” Danny muttered to himself looking at his hands seeing them glow with ectoplasmic energy before turning invisible then turning transparent until finally changing back. He clenched them angrily then stood up from his spot on a floating rock and flew to wherever the ghost zone will take him.

‘Well since I’m here now I’m gonna need to find a new place to live, at least until I find a way to get back in to the real world and get even with them somehow.’ He thought darkly as he flew around in the chaotic directionless dimension of green swirling energy and various doorways to special parts of the ghost zone. Danny searched for nearly an hour thinking he was destined to wander all day until he saw it.

“Whooooaaa. I think that will do nicely.” He said to himself when standing in a darker vortex of the Ghost Zone. Ahead of him floating on a large rock island was a castle that was red in color and medieval in appearance.

Seeing that it seemed empty Danny flew over to it and set foot onto the mass of ground, taking a deep breath then walking right in.

The young teen was in awe of the decorations this castle held, despite being in the ghost zone it had all the commendations and necessities he could want until he reached the throne room. Along the way he passed by a mirror and noticed his skin tone was a bit darker than before, it almost looked like he was a different person altogether.

“Yep, that is definitely one of many side effects that portal discharge gave me. I wonder what powers I can develop with this ‘gift’.” He said to himself again and looked at his hands surging with menacing energy. Clenching them he moved on and found himself  in the throne room of the castle where an evil looking sarcophagus stood smackdab in the middle of it all.

Danny was curious about it and wanted to ignore the vile looking thing during his stay here, that was until a mysterious voice spoke out.

‘I sense a great hatred within you, boy. One that speaks of betrayal by family members upon awakening your ghost powers.’

“W-Who’s there?! Show yourself!” Danny shouted back looking around wondering where it was coming from until he noticed the sarcophagus glowing brightly in a menacing green aura.

‘I am here, inside the tomb of forever sleep condemned forever by former followers of my castle. I once ruled this Ghost Zone with an iron fist because it was my right to and it was chaotic, but alas I was betrayed just like you were and stripped of my powers before banishing me to this abyss of the zone you find yourself in.’

“So….you ran a tough shift over the ‘people’ here until they threw you under the bus. Huh, I guess we’re kinda similar in some weird way. I mean I was just tossed in here the moment I…..became half-ghost and my family freaked out. It still boggles my mind that they did that to their only son….” Danny recalled with a depressed tone until he heard the voice speak up again.

‘You want vengeance, do you not? I can sense your body teeming with hatred for those closest to you, to the whole world as a matter of fact, I can even read your innate desire to have as many girls as you want. Perhaps your gift of ghost powers awakened a darker side of you, boy.’

Danny said nothing at first then looked straight at the coffin suspiciously.  

“What did you have in mind when you asked why I wanted payback? I just got these powers and I really don’t know how to use them yet.”

‘That’s simple, I want to give you the opportunity to have your revenge and accomplish your dark desires. I see a lot of myself in you, lad. I can give you my remaining life force bestowing upon you magnificent power and knowledge to use it, no one will be able to stand up to you. I’ll finally be free of this eternal afterward, with my death anyway. Even Ghosts have an afterlife to look forward to, but in you….there shall come to be a new ruler of the Ghost Zone. A new Ghost King, unlimited power along with ancient abilities to enslave others to your will, the means to have whatever you want. What do you say, lad?’

Danny was silent at first, but then a malicious grin spread across his face.

“You got a deal, uh….what do I call you again?”

‘Pariah Dark, I was once the Ghost King here. Now you shall be, boy. Come forward and place your hands on my tomb so that I may relinquish my power to you and my lifeforce to the beyond.’

Stepping forward Danny did as he instructed, partially expecting some shifty trick and betrayal, but when he placed his palms against the surface he felt a surge of indescribable energy course through him as a blinding light shone from the inside of the tomb!

 

When he came to he noticed the tomb was opened and looked inside to the see the withered remains of what was once a large imposing man turn into spectral dust. There inside the coffin lay the blazing crown of fire and a glowing ring of rage. Danny felt his body glow with overwhelming energy, feeling a thousand times stronger than he used to be with knowledge of his powers as well as a set of brand new ones.

He smirked as he knelt down to take the crown and ring to put them on.

*********

**Ember Mclain-**

 

Running along her personal section of the Ghost Zone, where plenty of blue fires and floating dark rocks hovered about Ember Mclain ran for her life hoping to find a rift into the human world.

“I don’t know why this jerk is after me, but fighting him is no good. Whatever he is he’s too powerful, I need to escape into the real world.” Ember said to herself keeping her weaponized favored guitar strung to her back as she rushed to find a portal leading into the human realm.

Her bright green eyes went wide in hopeful surprise when she spotted a rift leading into the Fenton household of the human world. Whipping her head left and right checking to see if he was near Ember made sure it was safe before attempting to plunge towards the rift to freedom.

A great wall of brilliant green fire suddenly erupted between herself and the rift blocking her escape!

“Did you really think it’d be that easy?” A voice spoke up and Ember turned  her head skyward to see the floating form of Danny Phantom; the New King of the Ghost World. His appearance was much the same except slightly buffer in the upper body, his hair was white and his skin a shade darker than his original hue, around him floated a white cape and on his head was the crown on fire accessorized with the ring of rage on his left ring finger.

He floated downward descending to the ground before Ember with his arms crossed grinning confidently. Ember quickly whipped out her guitar ready to strum a ghost attack at him but then saw him disappear from her sight confusing her.

“Show yourself, dipstick! You think I’m afraid of you?! The original King Pariah Dark didn’t scare me and you don’t either!” Ember bellowed looking around panicky until she heard his voice spoke out from nowhere.

“If you were so not-scared of me then why did you take off running?” His voice rung out chuckling darkly.

Ember didn’t have a comeback for that, instead she changed topics. “Why are you after me? I never did anything to you. What, looking for a girlfriend or something?”

“As a matter of fact I am, but not actually girlfriends. More like….” His voice trailed off and Ember suddenly felt her body freeze up as Danny appeared right next to her pulling her in from the side with his right arm. She found herself facing him when he leaned in close making it seem like he was about to kiss her, instead an eerie green wisp of breath floated from his mouth and into hers making her eyes goe pink instead of their original color of green.

“....slaves. Congratulations on being the first ever sexual slave to my soon-to-be growing harem of beautiful women.” Danny finished and undid the paralysis he had on Ember letting her body relax as she remained silent looking at him with a growing smile before draping her arms over his back purring.

“Thanks for having me, Master.” She cooed playfully as Danny pulled her in by the waist and crushed his lips onto hers in a steamy tongue filled kiss.

Ember just mewled happily within her throat as she swabbed the inside of Danny’s mouth with her eager tongue roaming her hands all around his backside as he kept her close with his.

“Mmmnnhhh!” Ember moaned within his mouth feeling his strong hands feel up the back of her midriff and her butt through the leather pants.

The girl was completely enamored now and thought of nothing but serving Danny as her newfound Ghost King. Danny was reveling in this dark new power, but first he was eager to do two things right now with Ember. One was to break her in and two was to bring her back to the castle, but the rift before him interested him though. In all his time in the Ghost Zone practicing his powers and living in the dark castle he never though a way back to the human world would open up, but then again he hadn’t been looking all that hard.

Feeling her tongue slide up his lips after swirling around in his mouth Ember hummed in pleasurable delight some more happily serving her owner and master. Eventually, they broke off leaving her face dazed and smiling with lust Ember then grabbed her top and ripped it apart showing him her bouncing C cup breasts for him to salivate at. Though her skin was pale her nipples were a darker hue and looking very much like regular flesh a human girl would have. Ember then held each one in hand bouncing them for her master’s delight.

‘Heh, wow. Ghost tits. Well in here we’re not actually ghosts like they would be in the real world, but still….I am starting to like this new life.’ Danny thought before undoing his billowing cape and shape-shifting the top half of his outfit showing his bare slightly sculpted chest before her.

Feeling his rising lust take over Danny lurched forward grabbing Ember’s breasts into each of his bare hands, making her groan pleasurably in the process, and latched his hungry lips onto her right one while he groped the other.

“Hhuuaahh! Master….! Ooooh yes!” Ember wailed out blissfully as her knees felt weak allowing her to crumble into a kneeling position with Danny lowering himself along with her still sucking on her breast. Ember felt her body melt at the profound suction her master gave her breast, his lips pursed tightly onto the nipple pulling it whenever he squeezed her mound with his hand. She was quickly feeling her skin tight leather pants becoming moist making her want to shed them next until Danny withdrew from her chest to undo his pants first instead.

Out came a thick lengthy ten-inch cock making Ember bit her bottom lip in excitement. Her hands were immediately on the hem of her tight pants pulling them down until nothing but a thin pink thong was left covering her mound. Ember laid back spreading legs apart provocatively with her hands behind her head undoing her hairband. Her blazing hair came undone laying sprawled beautifully underneath her body.

“Perfect.” Dark Danny uttered feeling his erection twitch in excitement as bore down on her sprawled form.

First he grabbed ahold of her breasts once again sucking on them in tandem while removing her undergarment and fingering her pale skinned quirm. Making Ember toss her head back and moan, the punk rocker ghost had a scarlet blush lining her face as she felt her breath hitch and pant faster. Danny’s strong fingers wedging inside her opening had her feeling all sorts of blissful sensations that seemed foreign to her. Even in here as a spectral lifeform ghost women had needs and now all of hers were to be met by her new king.

“Hmmmm!” Danny moaned sucking her right tit with a strong suction of his lips before slowly pulling off with a wet plop.

He then cupped both of Ember’s breasts together pressing them and squishing up into each other making her writhe and curl up along the ground while moaning heavily. The sight of her blushing and breathing hard turned on Danny Fenton as he tapped his large member over the folds of her twat. Ember was waiting for the moment he would plunge that large thing into her sopping cunt readily fucking her to his heart’s content, she didn’t know why and didn’t even care but she wanted that desperately.

“You look ready.” Danny noted and let go of her breasts to grip his phallic length within his hand eyeing her predatorily. “Ready to serve your king, Ember? After we’re done having fun here I’m gonna take you back to my castle where you will serve me for eternity as my sexual slave. Sound good?”

Ember couldn't nod fast enough and grabbed the backs of her legs spreading herself wide apart needily.

“Yes, Master! Now please ram that dick inside me and fuck me!” Ember pleaded being driven insane with lust. Her mind and her will were shattered and now she was little more than a willing sex toy for Danny Fenton.

‘Soon they will all be like this. Desiree, Jazz, Sam, Spectra, Kitty, that princess Dorothea, Paulina, Star, and even mom. All of them will be willing slaves wanting a piece of me.’ He thought to himself darkly as he gripped his cock readily and guided it into her opening pressing against her lips and pushing on in stretching her out.

“Hhhhaagghh! Ooohh man! Hhaaa oooohh!” Ember howled in pleasurable agony as she felt Danny’s cock push into her tight sopping wet pussy stretching her out to accommodate his length.

Danny himself felt incredible bliss sheathing himself inside her, being that it was his first time doing so officially. He grunted and pushed all of his length snugly into Ember’s waiting snatch.

“Hmmm! Oh yeah! Here I go, beautiful.” Danny said as he drew himself back then started thrusting his length into Ember’s quirm in a fast deepening pace!

Ember arched her back and latched her hands onto his shoulders as ten inches of Fenton meat slide into her cunt breaching her very cervix making her feel new worlds of sensitive pleasure.

Danny’s hips hammered into her body missionary style in a seasoned pace with Ember desperately clinging to him by having her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his back. Her mouth was wide open and left agape with tongue spilling out as she made a very screwed face during Danny’s hard rapid-fire thrusts!

Her pussy clenched down tightly onto his meat squeezing her king for all he was worth as her legs dangled in the air loosely to the hard fettered thrusts of his dick! The soft feel of her pale not-so ghostly skin made Danny remind himself of all the beauties back home in the real world and how he wanted to take them in a similar fashion.

Grinning Danny continued ramming his cock deep into Ember’s cunt grinding his hips against her pelvic bones making her go crazy with lust. He bent his head down pulling her lips into in a hungry open-mouthed kiss with tongues sliding about energetically. Ember grabbed the back of his head for more needing Danny’s taste and everything in between as she rammed her tongue down his throat moaning.

She hummed in guttural delight inside his mouth as her body started shuddering, she was fast approaching climax and wanted him to stay inside when he let off. The thoughts of pregnancy didn’t even occur to her so much as the fantasy of having her Dark King pump her full of cum like he was about to do.

Danny was close too and grinned knowingly as he readied to fill Ember Mclain’s snatch full of rich creamy essence! Furiously pelting her twat with his dick Danny fucked Ember faster until she suddenly seized up by wrapping her legs and arms around his body screaming into his shoulder with climax.

She moaned into his body as hers bucked and loshed around on his sporadically with vaginal muscles clenching down hard all over his meat desperate to milk him dry! Danny winced and then delivered a mighty push into her pussy before grunting out loud and feeling his balls swell up as he deposited load after load of spunk straight into Ember’s body! He felt her moan loudly again as he felt her pussy muscles clench and squeeze down on him milking him for more, and more was what she got!

Hearing loud throbbing noises Danny knew he pumped her to capacity and beyond after a full two minutes of cumming went by. Feeling Ember relax her body her grip on him loosened allowing him to pull back and hear her sigh in blissful satisfaction.

Danny pulled up and raised himself off seeing his ten-inch erection still maintaining hardness. A syrupy waterfall of semen oozed out of Ember’s body as she lay there panting with a goofy smile on her face. Smiling at a job well done Danny snapped his fingers materializing a leather collar around her neck bearing his initials of D and P. He stood there putting on his clothing when he noticed the rift to the human realm still open as though waiting for him. He smirked maliciously for what he had in store to do once he arrived there, but first he needed to tend to his first official slave before doing that.

“When you recover I want you to return to my castle wearing a slutty harem outfit, it should leave nothing to the imagination, so that when I return I can have at you again to relieve myself of a hard day’s work. Is that clear?” Danny spoke out with a commanding voice and Ember simply nodded keeping her smile on.

“Y-yeah, Masteeerrr….” She woozily replied as more cum remained pouring out.

“Good, I’m gonna go now, the collar will guide you to it. When I get back I’m gonna want to have at that nice heart shaped ass you have on you. Later.” Danny said waving her off before jumping right into the rift arriving in the human world after so long.

 

**Maddie Fenton-**

 

In Danny crept through the quiet of his old house. He felt a wave of nostalgia hit him despite it being only a few weeks since his banishment to the Ghost Zone. The memory of his parents fearfully shutting off the Ghost portal surfaced back to his mind and made him clench his hands in anger. Going intangible Danny floated upward to take a peek around the house.

Everything was as it were before he left and the time appeared to be in the middle of the night.

“Everyone must be asleep right now, which makes this all the more easier to accomplish.” Danny stated darkly rubbing his hands together as he continued looking around, he noticed his father Jack Fenton was passed out in the kitchen over some miscellaneous research notes his snoozing face slept on. Shaking his head he floated upward until he reached his parent’s bedroom and saw his beautiful mother Maddie Fenton sleeping peacefully away in a transparent teal colored nightie. She was wearing a dark teal thong with an equally matching bra covering her tits, still Danny got hard just looking at her. Sure she was his mom, but Maddie Fenton had always been quite the looker

Danny took a moment to admire her curves and bodacious figure, Maddie had wide hips, a slim waist, and a perfect bouncing set of D cups at her disposal.

“So beautiful...you’ll make a wonderful slave for my harem, mother.” Danny said sinisterly as he floated over her sleeping body and held her face in his hands.

He felt Maddie stir awake and fluttered open her violet eyes to see the face of her son staring back at her hard.

“D-Danny…? Is that you?” She asked feeling a wave of relief over her as she took in the face of her son once again, that is until she noticed his changed appearance leading to Maddie being stumped with a questioning look on her face.

“Honey, what’s hap- hmmbf!” Maddie didn't continue her sentence because in the middle of it her son crushed her lips against his.

Alarm bells went off in Maddie’s head when reality hit her that her son was kissing her like none should ever do with their mothers. Her horror intensified when she felt her lips part open courtesy of his tongue sliding in as well as a strange chilling breath of ghostly energy! Maddie was about to attempt fighting him off until she felt a wave of hypnotic elation flood through her body numbing her senses and making her feel compliant to whoever was kissing her.

Her eye color turned pink and Maddie felt wet between her legs as Danny withdrew from her open mouth leaving a trail of saliva bridging between her lips and his. She stared lustfully back at her son as Danny smirked victoriously before pulling the covers of the bed back.

“Consider this payback for leaving me in the Ghost Zone, mother. I’ll have you become one of my slaves, to service and sexually please me forever is to be your penance.” Danny remarked lowering his floating form to stand at her bedside with her chin cupped within his hand. “Understand?”

“Yes, master. I understand, I will gladly pleasure you for years to come!” Maddie cheered out happily as she bounced from the bed to kneel before him readily undoing his pants. This surprised Danny with how fast she succumbed to his indoctrination ability, part of him suspected that she may not have been too happy with herself ever since the portal incident, or she may not have gotten a lot of action with his father these days.

Either way Danny didn’t care, he now had her in his thrall and she was going to serve him well.

Right now Maddie pulled down his pants revealing his fully erect ten-inch erection, the sight of it made her salivate noticeably. Danny’s balls was as large as oranges and his meat was plenty thick with a few pulsating veins around it. Part of his gift in receiving Pariah’s power was this impressive endowment which he could grow in size at will whenever he wanted to.

“Breasts, free those puppies up and put them to good use on this until I fuck you.” Danny commanded and Maddie happily nodded undoing the bra underneath her nightie.

Down it came revealing her impressive D cup assets in all their plump delicious glory. Danny’s erection twitched at the sight of them as Maddie held his thighs and directed him to sit on the bed, the now enamored woman removed the top portion of her nightie leaving only her thong still attached to her body, but Danny can see a damp spot expanding over the crotch area.

Maddie traced her tongue around her lips seductively as she knelt between her son’s legs, each of her hands grabbed her large tits as she leaned forward draping them over his cock. Danny groaned in arousal feeling his breath pick up in sexual excitement. Maddie sandwiched her breasts over his cock pressing them into the sides of his shaft smothering it in soft doughy goodness. Tilting his head back moaning Danny relished the newfound sensation of large plump breasts squeezing onto his cock, the feeling was indescribable, more so that it was his milf of a mother doing it.

Maddie smiled taking pride in her work and leaned her face forward as she picked up the pace! Her breasts swayed and pumped up and down his shaft massaging the skin of Danny's dick gingerly while her lips latched onto the head of his bulbous member. Maddie started slurping and sucking on the tip giving Danny jitters of blissful excitement. Her lips squeezed and roamed back and forth on his crown succulently taking him in each time she bobbed her breasts along his shaft.

“Oh man! I’m started to see why breastjobs are such a big deal. To actually experience one is amazing! I can’t wait to have Desiree perform this, she’s got the biggest I’ve ever seen of all the ghost girls.’ Danny thought holding his mouth agape in silent moans as Maddie continued bobbing her head and tits into his lap.

He was hearing her breathy moans and wet breaths of mouth as this continued for nearly five more minutes when Danny spoke up again.

“Off now.” He commanded in a dark lust filled voice and Maddie complied immediately leaving her breasts sandwiched around his dick albeit flashing him a sweet sultry smile. “Onto the bed and remove your underwear,I want to plow that wide supple heart shaped ass you always had.”

“Tee hee, yes Master.” Maddie giggled then pulled down her thong before pouncing onto the bed placing herself on both her hands and feet wiggling her naked exposed ass to her son. The fierce pink glow in her eyes was ever present as Danny marveled at her rump luscious ass in all its bare glory, his eyes drifted down to her moistened slit looking surprisingly as tight and fresh as though she were in her younger years.

It astonished him how well she kept her looks despite her age and track record of birthing two kids. Shaking his head out of thought Danny went intangible with the rest of his clothing coming off. Maddie admired his nicely toned upper body and bit her bottom lip in excitement as she watched his large cock come closer to her dripping slit believing Danny is planning to fuck her pussy hard.

Instead, he grabbed her hips, inched himself higher and guided his furiously throbbing cock into the cleft of her buttocks. Maddie’s eyes went wide in surprise and worrisome shock for she never experienced anal sex before with Jack.

‘T-that’s…. B-but I’m a virgin back there! We’ve never done-!’ Her train of thought cut off once Danny submerged the bulbous head of his meat into the soft ringed pucker hole of her anus and pushed on in!

 

‘Ooohh yeess! Hhhuaaaahh!” Maddie moaned out feeling her body overflow with unbridled bliss as Danny sheathed half of his mighty cock into her tight anal pocket!

‘Yowza! She’s tight! I’m guessing she and dad never went in this way before. Awesome!’ Danny thought in dark triumph when he squeezed the sides of her waist tightly and pushed more of himself in making Maddie mewl out sharply in ragged breaths.

When he felt he was deep enough he started pulling back on his meat dragging it partially out of Maddie’s buttocks making her gasp in elation until he plunged right back in taking the wind out of her! He kept on this in a steady grooving pace plowing the depths of his mother’s tight supple ass and feeling immense pleasure from it! Maddie started hoarsely moaning out loud in quiet ragged breaths with Danny eventually picking up speed and creating sounds from their two bodies mashing together.

 

“Mmmnngn! Hhooo yees! Yes! Oh Danny!” Maddie mewled out with her face screwing into a tongue lolling eye-rolling expression of bliss.

Her body jutted and shook rampantly back and forth against her son’s hard fettered thrusts! Danny himself was overwhelmed with sensation and felt his mother wouldn’t last too much longer, fortunately that wasn’t true seeing as how Maddie lasted for a full fifteen minutes of ass fucking.

Unknowing to them a pair of sleepy teal colored eyes belonging only to Jazmine Fenton stumbled upon the open doorway of her mother’s bedroom.

“What’s with all that….racket?” Jazz trailed off when she stood in the doorway eyeing a sight that made her question whether she was in a dream or reality. The sight of her lost brother in a bizarre new form railing their mother doggystyle with her liking it.

“D-Danny?” Jazz trailed off feeling lost in thought and froze there watching the scene that would haunt her until much later.

Seeing her mother grind her hips and bounce back repeatedly into Danny’s waist subtly arouse her leading to her right hand creeping down her body to her pajama wearing bottom. She felt her hand crease across the mound of her flesh underneath a teal pair of panties now stroking it up and down to the porno scene of her mother screaming out Danny’s name.

“Yes! Yes! Oohh god yes, Danny! I-I’m cumming!! Aaahh I’m cumming!” Maddie cried out feeling her body shake wildly with orgasm!

She let out a mighty scream of bliss and felt her pussy gush and squirt all over the bed with Danny clenching his teeth when feeling her anus clench down on his length! It pushed him overboard leading to him making one last plunge into her ass and filling her anal cavity with a thick deluge of sperm!

Jazz was thrown by what she was seeing yet couldn’t deny that it excited her on some innate perverse level. She had been furiously stroking herself through her pajama pants the entire time she was watching them, thankfully they didn’t notice her standing there just outside the door.

As the two came down from their intense climactic high Danny pulled out of his mother’s tight ass leaving a trail of semen to ooze out between her cheeks as she slumped downward looking peacefully satisfied.

Danny stood up from the bed and used his powers to put his outfit back on before he picked up Maddie Fenton into his arms before going intangible and carrying her off somewhere. Where he was going and what he was doing Jazz planned to know, after she recovers from both the shock and the orgasm she just gave herself.

“Huff….huff...what was that? Danny? And Mom? What is going on here?” She asked herself feeling more lost than ever before.

Outside the house Danny flew with an unconscious Maddie in his arms, he looked back at his old house with a knowing smirk and thoughts of his sexy redheaded sister in his mind.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued…

 

 


	2. A Mother, A Singer, and Pandora

  


**Phantom Empire**

**Chapter Two- A Mother, A Singer, and Pandora**

**By Azure**

 

**for Phoenixwolfe**

 

***********

 

Upon claiming his very own mother Maddie under his thrall Danny Phantom carried her off into a newly opened rift into the Ghost Zone and arrived back at his domain. There he carried the now claimed Ghost Hunter in his arms bridal style through the large open doors. The two large spectral Dragon Guardians stand watch by his entrance, firmly under his command just like Ember Mclain and now his own mother. Maddie just traced a finger around his chest happily with a flirtatious smile on her lips. She was still buck naked from he took her from home, something that continuously arouses his lengthy erection through his outfit, but Danny had a good idea for an outfit in mind when he arrived at his throne room.

“Am I going to be living here now, Master? It looks fantastic.” Maddie noted cutely like a lovestruck newlywed. Danny chuckled darkly as he arrived in the spacious luxury parlor where Ember awaited him.

“Honey, I’m home.” He called out causing the pop singer ghost to bounce up from a large pillow seat naked everywhere except for the thong covering her mound.

“Welcome home, Master. I’ve been waiting for you way too long.” Ember cooed out seductively with bedroom eyes. The collar with his initials still firmly latched onto her neck as she skipped over to him setting down Maddie.

“Heh, it’s only been a few hours. Miss me that badly?” Danny chuckled as Ember wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss. He shrugged and closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of her lips as well as her tongue as the latter swirled around erotically inside.

Maddie watched with growing arousal and bit her lip in mischievous daringness, she crawled on her hands and knees over to Danny’s pants and undid them past his ankles. Feeling the breeze of ghostly air on his legs he gently broke off from Ember’s hungry lips to see his own mother drooling at the sight of his foot length erection standing out proudly. Ember’s pink eyes caught it causing a similarly hungry look on her face. Danny smirked and stroked his hands all over the backs of their heads fondly.

“Alright, you two, have it. We’ll kick this morning off to a ‘bonding’ start between the three of us before I go out and collect ghosts and humans to add to our little ‘family’.” He declared causing Ember’s eyes lit up in excitement as she hopped off of his neck to get down on her knees next the Fenton mother.

Danny grinned and let out a soft moan once he felt their breaths on the skin of his dick. Maddie went first and wrapped her soft juicy lips around one of his bloated balls causing him to shudder slightly in pleasure. Ember went next and kissed her lips around the base of his shaft, sucking the skin of his cock gingerly before moving her head up and dragging her tongue along the length! The girls felt his grip on the back of their heads tighten somewhat as they servicing him with hums of profound taste and arousal.

“Aahh yeah….mmhh!” Danny moaned peering down at the view of his mother hungrily sucking on his  balls in tandem. Her lips pursed snugly around them while her tongue slithered out and roamed all over the surface. It was sensation he found himself growing addicted to; having his mom suck his cock. As appealing as it is, what attracted him more was the thought of plowing her pussy and filling her full of his spunk. Thoughts on morality and taboo no longer registered in Danny’s mind, not anymore.

‘Heh, just picturing her with a pregnant belly really revs my engine. I can hardly wait, but first the Harem girls must attend to their royal service.’ Danny thought darkly with a perverse smile as Maddie moved along from his balls to drag her tongue along his cock. The spongy moist sensation of both her and Ember’s tongues sliding along the underside of his shaft made Danny’s erection throb with heavy arousal.

The girls then cupped his balls into their hands fondling and stroking it to further satisfy their master. Ember’s lips kissed and sucked around the crown of his meat while Maddie noisy worked the shaft, the two women continued this treatment for minutes more while Danny held their heads closely together resulting in them touching lips and soon tongues as well. Feeling naughty they grabbed a hold of each other’s heads and pulled  their faces closer with the top of Danny’s length wedged up between their lips.

Danny eyed them carefully and felt his arousal peak to insane levels once he saw his mother and Ember make out sloppily with each other while having his dick in the middle. Their faces were flush with sexual energy as their tongues wormed into each other’s mouths all over his big red tip. Maddie hummed pleasurably as she tasted Ember’s lips while also tasting Danny’s meat. The same can be said for Ember herself, who undid her blazing ponytail letting her flame like hair fall free, while she hungrily sucked in the mother’s tongue into her mouth.

It was such unfathomably erotic sight that Danny couldn’t stand it any longer, he needed to fuck!

While Maddie and Ember heatedly made out, this time holding each other close while pressing their tits together, Danny signaled them to break apart.

“Master?” They both said in unison until they saw him completely naked and sitting back on the edge of a comfy spare queen-sized bed he just materialized in the room. They felt their bodies stir with arousal after taking in his masculine form being exposed to him.

“You two, right here. That little show you pulled off seconds ago has me all riled up. It’s time to please your Emperor.” Danny commanded beckoning them and gesturing to his lap.

Both Maddie Fenton and Ember Mclain’s faces lit up in eager sexual excitement.

-

Soon loud breathy moans and various other sexual noises filled the room.

On the bedspread surface Ember Mclain was on her hands and knees getting her cunt feverishly pounded by her master’s enormous dick! Danny was behind her with one hand on her supple teal colored buttocks and another wrapped around his mother while he kept her closely to his side. Their faces locked lips in an incestuous frenzied exchange of kisses and tongue action between them! Ember bounced and rutted back and forth in a steady rhythmic pace with her buttocks slapping against Danny’s waist in doggystyle position.

“Aahaaa!! Ah ah ah mmmmh!” Ember cooed out feeling her body slap hard and fast against Danny. His mighty cock burrowed and pushed into the deepest parts of her pussy kissing her very womb itself.

‘If he came in here...would I get knocked up?’ Ember thought with a delirious smile as she continued rutting herself rapidly against his waist. The possibility was there to be sure, and the thought of bearing her master’s child tittilated her greatly making her eager to commit to the idea! She was also pretty sure her master would cum inside her anyway knowing the risks.

Wet loud pats of her body working against his dick continued while Danny cleaned out his mother’s mouth with his tongue. The taste was addicting to him and the fact that Maddie herself was clinging to him tightly and eagerly sucking his lips proved that it was a great turn-on for her. She was his slave now after all, why wouldn’t she feel that way?

‘Tamed her like she was in heat. He he.’ Danny thought darkly as he swirled his tongue inside Maddie’s throat tasting every inch and making her wetter by the second.

“Mmmmhh! Dannnnyy! Aaahhaa!” Maddie moaned wetly with an intensely aroused breath once he withdrew his mouth from her red lips. Danny felt his erection stir inside of Ember’s quim once he saw the dazed loving look of his mother’s violet eyes gaze back at him. He then leaned in to whisper something to her ear that made her eyes go wide in excitement.

“I’m gonna pound your pussy today, I hope it’s a risky time because….I want you to become pregnant with my baby.” He said in a soothing dark tone that sent shivers up Maddie’s spine.

He then turned his attention back to Ember’s body and grabbed ahold of both her hips so he could steady himself and intensify his fucking! Grunting Danny pulled his hips back and began pounding his length hard into Ember’s tightening cunt like a madman!

“Nngghh! Get ready to feel it, Emmy! I’m gonna blow my load soon and….!” Danny then leaned over her naked teal backside cupping her tits into each of his hands. His head nestled alongside her face with his breath tickling her neck causing Ember to shudder blissfully till he spoke into her ear. “...hopefully knock you up. I want you with a bulging pregnant belly, Ember. Trust me when I say I’ll make it happen.” He breathed darkly into her ear setting her off into an orgasm once she felt enough excitement surge through her body!

Ember’s frame suddenly shivered violently in excitement as she clamped down her vaginal walls on top of her master’s throbbing penis! Danny winced when he felt the tight constrictions of Ember’s pussy clenching juicily all over his meat causing him to bellow out in climax while she came!

“Mastteeeerrr!” Ember wailed out with a flushed delirious face of ecstasy! Danny slammed himself to the hilt inside her and felt his balls bloat loudly before Maddie’s eyes.

Loud throbbing noises erupted from beneath his waist as bulges of thick virile semen flooded into Ember’s depths! Her cervix had been wedged open thanks to the bulbous head of his dick and soon Ember felt the thick splash of sperm pouring into her unprotected womb! Her eyes rolled up in their sockets and her fire mane blazed up due to her body’s reaction to the sexual ecstasy.

Danny grinned toothily as he bucked and bucked into Emerald’s rear pumping more sperm straight into her depths with the hopes of knocking her up!

While they gradually came down from their high Danny panted and withdrew his meat from her sopping cum filled snatch. With a wet plop his dick was out and Ember slumped right there on the bed fading in and out unconsciousness with sperm oozing out of her quim.

“Wow…” Maddie groaned with voice dripping in arousal before Danny turned her way and gently pushed her down onto her back.

“You’re next, mother.” He said the last part jokingly as he hovered over her sprawled body ready to take her in the missionary position.

Maddie was giddy with arousal and excitement as she felt her son’s strong hands pry apart her legs by pushing against her thighs. Her glistening soft pink flit was fully exposed to him and Maddie decided to poke the beast by spreading apart her labia. Danny licked his lips in perverse excitement at his Milf of a mom spreading herself open for him to impregnate, he only ever thought this would be limited to mere fantasy, just like the idea of having a harem.

‘Thank you, Pariah Dark, for giving me this great power. I promise I’ll rule the Ghost Zone well, with an iron fist, and many beautiful women offering themselves to me.’ Danny thought as his shifted his hips upward to hotdog his lengthy throbbing dick along the moist folds of his mother.

Maddie let out a sharp gasp of excitement and cupped her own boobs playfully in front of him. Danny leaned over and locked his lips hungrily onto hers in a sweet sensual kiss of raunchy incestuous taboo. His tongue gleefully swirled into his mother’s mouth tasting her again while her parted her lips wide allowing him to do so. Her hands left her tits to grasp around the back of his neck pulling him closer to her body. She lifted her left leg up to curl around his buttocks affectionately stroking the back of his thighs with her feet.

While they made out on the bed, Ember rose up dizzily and dreamily smiled at the sight of her lord making out with the other women he brought into the fold. Shakily walking over, with semen dripping out of her savagely fucked pussy, Ember knelt beside her ‘sister’ awaiting for an opportunity to join in.

“Mmmhh! Hhhaaahh!” Maddie moaned breathily with a wet sigh of arousal after she broke off from Danny’s lips. He rose back up preparing himself to drive his meat into her slit. Maddie then winced tossing her head back as she felt the bulbous head of her son pry apart her vaginal lips.

“Hhnnh!” Danny moaned with a lip-bitten expression as he slid more and more of his cock into his mother’s folds. He was very surprised to find that she was as tight as a virgin despite she birthed two children. He figured that his father might not have been giving her enough attention sexually, well, his loss was Danny’s gain now. Maddie belongs entirely to him.

“Haaaah!!” She cried out once she felt the monster of a cock wedge all the way inside her slippery spongy hole! Maddie felt it stretch her out, likely only ever to fit her master’s dick forever onward. Her legs lifted up into the air as her chest arched upward. The sensation of having such a thick beastly cock inside her body had pushed her to the edge already and set off an orgasm!

Maddie tossed her head back crying out again as she shook underneath her son’s muscular frame in an intense messy climax! Danny grinned darkly when he felt her pussy squeeze down on him in wet sporadic pulsations causing him to groan pleasurably while she rode it out.

‘Wow! She is tight, and she came just after having me in there to boot. Oh it’s gonna be a lot of fun having sex with this woman.’ Danny thought and waited for Maddie to finish riding out her climax on the bed.

Once her legs stopped twitching and she relaxed, Danny started pumping.

“Mmnnhh!! Oh yeah..!! Master!!” Maddie moaned out blissfully as she felt him begin to pump his length straight into her depths without pause. His hips drew back and pushed into her snatch with firm grooving motions.

Each and every time he thrust into her cunt she felt him reach the wall of her cervix, the bulbous head of his meaty dick always pushed into it, sending her many sensitive sensations! The face she was making while Danny was making love to her greatly excited him, especially when she tossed about with tits jiggling to his thrusts.

Resisting no longer, Danny reached down to her chest with both his hands and fondled his mother’s round doughy breasts! Maddie immediately jolted in sensation and tossed her head back letting out a squeal of elation. His hands firmly fondled her tits around underneath his palms causing her to squirm with heated breaths underneath his body.

Danny smirked as he had fun with what she was feeling until he saw the shadow of Ember’s body descend upon her face surprising him. He grinned quickly and noticed the ghostly girl was now riding his mother’s face erotically with her cum filled pussy smothering up against Maddie’s parted lips. The Milf took the sign and wasted no time in hooking her arms around the other girl’s thighs beginning to tongue her cunt out.

“Hhaaaahh! Ohh yeah! That’s the stuff, mmh!” Ember moaned and continued rutting her hips along Maddie’s face before reaching for her  master’s shoulders to pull his lips into her again.

Danny moaned inside her mouth and began tonguing it out causing her moan and squeal while riding his mother’s tongue! His hips continued gingerly stroking into the mother’s pussy and gradually started picking up speed resulting in the hard smacks of their bodies melding together. The bed started creaking loudly to his thrusts as Maddie scooped out plenty of Danny’s sperm onto her tongue swallowing everything down tastefully while her legs dangled over his arms.

Wet loud smacking noises resonated throughout the room as Danny continued making out with Ember erotically. Tongues swirled about and sweet suctions of lips were exchanged between them as they continued this threesome atop the bed.

Danny’s pace was picking as he plowed into his mother’s tight cunt, Ember was mewling loudly as she felt the human woman scoop out globs of sperm from her snatch onto her mouth to ingest. It was such a feeling, having a tongue and juicy lips glaze all over your mound, that she was cumming on Maddie’s face in no time.

“Hhaggghhh! Ooohhh damn! Uuaah…!” Ember howled in release as she came over the Fenton woman’s jaw making a mess of her face. Ember was shuddering in release till she then felt Danny’s lips latch on to one of her breasts!

She held her mouth open agape as she felt him nibble on her pierced nipple between his lips. He was making soft sucking sounds causing to quickly approach her next climax while locking her legs under Maddie’s head smothering it in her cunt. She hoped she wouldn’t suffocate her, but the two-prong attack of pleasure was sending her into overload sooner than later.

Meanwhile Maddie was continuing to feel Danny fuck her pussy raw, bring her ever closer to the brink again and causing her legs to wrap around his buttocks as he sawed into her.

“Oooohhh! Danny! Hhaaahh!” Maddie howled underneath Ember’s nether region as her pussy began feeling her climax about to return and hit her again.

‘Uunngh! Man she’s to tight! I’m gonna blow when she comes down on me again, but this time it’s all going into her belly through her motherly pussy!’ Danny thought as he hammered his hips into her waist intensely causing loud wet smacks of flesh to chorus throughout the room!

He went at it like this for a bit longer until he suddenly felt Maddie thrash around in orgasmic spasm! Ember dismounted her head and rolled aside to see her body tense up with orgasmic shudders leading to her clamping her limbs around her son’s body!

Danny winced and pulled himself down on top of her making out with Maddie passionately while she came hard all over his meat. The slick squelching sensations of her cunt squeezing down on his dick pushed him into climax. He held onto his mother’s back with both hands and rutted his hips rampantly into her pussy while feeling his balls pump cum!

Maddie’s eyes went wide with excitement as she felt the rush of semen pump into her vaginal depths. Her mouth was held agape as her legs twitched with toes curling while Danny pumped thick rope after rope of sperm straight into her belly! Her womb felt each warm syrupy splash of semen causing her to think about the future by her master’s side. She envisioned herself happily pregnant and with him railing her pussy with a smile.

“Unngh! Mmmhh!” Danny grunted as his fucked his hips into his mother’s waist feeding her belly with spunk! Each rope of semen shooting out of his dick was thick,long, virile, and full of potency. The depraved sensation of knocking his mother up put more action into his dick when he fucked more cum into her.

Ember, meanwhile, was fingering her cum spackled hole with her right hand while watching the incestuous copulation. Once Danny was finished he pulled out of his heaving mother leaving a gooey trail of seed dripping from her quim. He panted sweatily with a glowing smile while Ember looked to him with pleading eyes and lip-bitten puppy dog expression.

“Alright then. I’ve got more rounds in me…” Danny spoke and looked down at an unconscious Maddie Fenton laying there with a smile on her face and cum oozing out of her pussy. Danny sat himself back with legs spread out and erection sticking up, he pointed to it while eyeing Ember and she crawled over to him ready to ride it.

In no time at all she had impaled herself on his dick again and rode him for another hour in an upright seated position. Ember moaned and called out his name constantly till Danny fucked her up into unconsciousness like Maddie, also with a thick amount of sperm pumped inside her belly. She looked several months pregnant when he got up from the bed leaving them both naked and spent for the day.

Now he re-materialized his clothing, that being his usual Phantom outfit with the added cape, and flew off into the Ghost Zone leaving his domain behind for the time being.

“Time to go see what other beauties this dimension has to offer.” He said to himself and flew for nearly an hour when he saw the Acropolis; home to the fierce house sized woman known as Pandora. Danny smirked when thinking about conquering such a titan and realized just how tantalizing it could be to fuck someone as tall as a house.

He looked to his glowing right hand and clenched it in a surge of power as knowledge of his newfound abilities reinforced the idea of how he could subdue such a woman.

‘I think I have just the idea to grab her attention.’ He thought to himself and flew over into the Acropolis domain of Pandora to begin setting the bait.

-

Flying into her domain and bypassing all her security, largely because she was friends with him thanks to his help a while back, Danny managed to swipe Pandora’s Box and make off with it.

Instead of fleeing the domain itself he just waited for her right at the very edge of her temple standing on the stairway.

“Who dares steal my box?! Again?!” Pandora roared out once she kicked her front gates open in a huff. Her magenta eyes went wide in stupor once she noticed Danny Phantom standing there holding it. “...eh, what is this, Phantom?”

She calmed down, though very confused, and stepped closer to him with two hands on her spear and two on her hips looking at him like he was caught red-handed.

“Care to explain yourself? Why would you, who helped me retrieve the casket of ancient evils from an imbecile, steal it over again and wait for me?” Pandora asked in a sagelike authoritative tone. “Seriously, it’s confusing me a lot.” She added in a more mundane normal one.

Danny smirked and tossed it back to her before floating up to meet her at face level.

“Simple, I just needed your attention.” Danny said in a sinister voice before breathing a pink wisp from his mouth that entered an unsuspecting Pandora.

“Huh?! What did you….do...to me...ungh?” Pandora spoke out falling to her knees and cradling her head. Her top set of hands lifted off her helmet revealing a blazing magenta mane of hair styled beautifully. Her eyes lit up in a pink glow as she looked up to a floating Fenton smiling darkly back down at her. Suddenly he was the most appealing thing she’d ever seen, her lips curled up into a hypnotic smile, her nether regions moistened causing the legs underneath her skirt to buck, and Pandora reached up to grab onto him gently so she could pull him to her large chest.

‘Giant woman seduction. These powers rule!’ Danny thought triumphantly and felt the lips of the building tall woman push into his face. ‘Yep, we gotta fix this size issue just a teensy bit.’

Pandora hummed happily and drew her head back whens he noticed a strange glow covering up her body.Suddenly she was shrinking in stature until she was scaled down to be just seven feet tall and still a good size larger than Danny, but not by much.

She was more of a demi-giantess now and scanned around her body to see any other irregularities when she saw him undress himself in front of her.

A blush lit up on her light green cheeks when she drank in the sight of his impressively large length standing erect before her eyes.

“Master….!” Pandora cooed out with a pink glow in her eyes as she uses all four of her arms to rip apart her clothing.

Danny whistled when he saw the large woman revealing all of her naked splendor before him; her breasts were a bountiful set of D cups, her waist was slim, and her hips were wide. Her legs were long and slender with a perfectly supple butt he just wanted to fuck.

Pandora wasted no time in reaching for him, wrapping all four arms around his backside and pulling him onto her lips for a feverish make out!

“Hhmmm! Uuaaahh! Thy Master.” Pandora spoke out between breaths as she swapped spit with Danny, who held his muscular arms around the armpits of her bottom set of arms pulling her closer.

Her breasts pressed nicely against his body, no longer was she too large for him, but instead she was just large enough to hold him in her arms. She cooed within his mouth when she felt his cock prod against her belly button making her want to have it jammed inside her cunt already. Pandora had long since died in the real world, she had never had sexual intimacy of any nature even as a human guardian, but now she was finally experiencing sexual splendor. And judging from Danny’s package it seemed she hit the jackpot on that.

“Well? Don’t just look at it.” Danny said floating back a bit and hovering in the air reclined as if he were laying down. He gestured to his erection prompting Pandora to reach over and wrap all four arms around his legs so she could wrap her lips around the tip of his cock.

Danny tensed up in pleasure once he felt her large lips purse around the head of his dick, even for her size it felt big. Pandora got a taste of it and felt her eyes light up in pink again causing her to waste no time in driving her head further till her lips sealed tight around his groin!

“Hhgggnn!! Wow! So this is what giant woman sucking dick feels like!” Danny noted as his new harem slave tossed him a cute wink before working her head back and forth on his crotch. He breathed hotly as he felt those large succulent lips slide back and forth on his length glazing it in her saliva while her tongue coiled around it.

Pandora hummed in tastiness while she worked her head even faster, holding his legs tightly and using her lower set of arms to begin masturbating herself to the act. She created a loud noisy cacophony of slurping noises as she continued to swallow Danny’s length down her throat. Each and every time she bobbed her head to the hilt she his monster cock push into the back of her throat. After having done this for untold minutes she felt Danny begin to groan loudly and reach over to her head stroking his fingers through her pink hair. Pandora hummed pleasantly at his touch.

“I-I’m cumming! Gulp it all down your throat! Swallow everything!” Danny let out and Pandora nodded just before she felt splurges of thick delicious semen cascade down her mouth!

Her eyes went wide as she tasted her master’s spunk, relishing in the taste and volume of it, as she chugged it all down without daring to spill a drop.

“MMmmmhh!” Pandora hummed as she gulped the bit of thick viscous semen. She withdrew from Danny’s lap and opened her mouth to show one last pool of the white gunk before swallowing it down as well. “Does that please, Master?”

She then noticed his erection was still hardened and staring at her right in the face along with Danny’s confident smirk.

“Not yet it hasn’t, let’s take this to your personal quarters.” He offered and Pandora nodded obediently before hooking two of her arms around one of his affectionately as they floated into the temple naked together.

-

“Aaahhaaa!! Ooohh yes!” Pandora hollered out loud as she laid sprawled on her back atop her large double-queen sized bed with Danny between her legs rutting his hips powerfully into her sopping pussy!

The Phantom Empire grunted and held himself propped up by planting his hands into the sheets rutting himself into her giantess form! Ahead of him were her set of plump juicy breasts that he grabbed onto before latching his lips hungrily on one of them causing Pandora to moan loudly again on contact. Her large light green body squirmed and tossed about as he plowed hard into her cunt with expedient pace. Despite her proportionally large size Danny was having relative ease hitting her cervix with the tip of his meat. Thus he pulled and pushed animatedly in the missionary position.

Pandora’s legs then came up and wrapped around his lower half of body keeping him docked while he slammed his waist into her hips!

“Nngh!” Danny moaned as he nibbled on her right breasts before moving over to the other one! Pandora squealed again, tossing her lustrous mane of hot pink hair around as she bit her lip in euphoria. Danny felt the large nipple roll into his mouth with him sucking on it, he was just barely tall enough for it while he continued pounding her wet slit from below!

They went at it like this for some time now and he was feeling her begin to tense up readying for orgasm. Making sure she felt everything Danny used another one of his powers and enlarged his appendage inside Pandora’s pussy to nearly double in length!

“Hooaaahhh! Masterrr!” Pandora shrieked loudly tossing her head back and thrashing about as his enlarged appendage pushed into her very womb and stretched out the giantess’s vaginal folds! Her legs jerked about with toes curling as Pandora started breathing fast as she fast approached her climax!

Clenching all four of her arms as well as her legs around Danny’s hammering body she tossed her head back and came! Danny winced when he felt the tightness of her pussy begin to clench down hard in sporadic messy pulses! His enlarged dick felt the wet gushes of her cunt constrict tightly causing him to buck his hips up into her body several more times before finally cumming!

Pandora let out another blissful groan of ecstasy as she felt him pump her vaginal depths, nay her very womb, full of semen! His balls throbbed and bloated as his sent thick potent ropes of sperm straight into her unprotected depths for a full minute nonstop.

Loud throbbing noises erupted from their union as Danny Phantom pumped the keeper of the box full of his essence till he was spent. Laying on her back and breathing heavily was Pandora herself with a wide peaceful smile on her lips as she held her new master closely with both sets of arms.

She delivered a quick kiss to his face after he pulled himself up close enough and rested with him there on the bed.

“What are your orders, master?” She asked quietly in a soothing lovestruck voice.

“Well, not orders exactly, but you won’t be staying here anymore. You’ll be coming back to my place, which is Pariah Dark’s old castle to live as my sex slave.” Danny admitted darkly with a perverse thrill in his voice as she hugged him closely.

“Of course, Master. I’ll be happy to leave this place and abandoned my responsibility to the box. It is sealed up anyway so that idiots like the Box Ghost can no longer open it. It’ll be my dream to be your ‘claim’. I can hardly wait.” Pandora cooed kissing Danny on the lips as they rested naked in bed together.

*********

Back in the human world….

Jazmine Fenton stomped up the stairs to her room in frustration with her father. Not only was he looking for their mother in the real world hopelessly, but he was also snubbing her advice when trying to tell him she saw Danny.

She kept the part about seeing Danny with their mother that way to herself hoping it was still a bad dream. Alas, reality and facts confirmed it with her. Danny had indeed become ‘different’ and had taken their mother with him into the Ghost Zone after having fuck her senseless.

“Hmmph! If he’s not going to go into that place to find her then I will.” Jazz said to herself as she walked up to her nightstand and picked up the Fenton Peeler from her drawer.

“Oh you don’t have to do that for me, sis. I am flattered though.”

 

Jazz turned around and saw Danny there in the flesh, so to speak, hovering in her room with a more muscular body looking at her with malevolent eyes.

Panicking she raised up the Fenton Peeler and felt her hands shake as she aimed at Danny, her brother, someone she loved with all her heart since they were young.

Unfazed, he walked up to her casually and lowered the Ghost weapon down before letting out another wisp of pink spectral energy that floated into her mouth.

Jazz breathed it in and relaxed before greeting him back with a smile and bedroom eyes.

 

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued….**

 


	3. Between a Sister and a Princess

  


**Phantom Empire**

**for Phoenixwolfe**

**By Azure**

 

**Chapter Three- Between a Sister and a Princess**

 

*************

 

Standing there and looking hypnotically at him was Jazmin Fenton, Danny’s attractive and very intelligent sister. She had long flowing red hair, dazzling teal eyes, an upbeat smile and inquisitive nature, among many other things she also care deeply for Danny’s wellbeing. She was wearing a simple pair of teal colored panties and a small black tank stop seeing as how she was just getting to bed. Moments prior the Dark Emperor Fenton had just breathed the ‘Enthrall’ effect into her mouth causing her body and mind to be indoctrinated irrevocably like all the others,now all of her heart,mind, and body belonged to him. He was currently seeing her smile back seductively and made her way over to his masculine form draping her arms around his neck affectionately and leaning in closely with a lust filled gaze.

“Danny….I’ve missed you so much. What happened to you?” Jazmine asked with slightly teary eyes brimming with love. Part of her was still rational despite being heavily influenced by his ability, Danny always did like that caring nature about her.

‘She’d make a great mother.’ He thought feeling his erection form up within his pants and rub up against his clothing.

He smirked maliciously when he thought back to how his own parents cast him out in a panic into the Ghost Zone portal from fear.Now he has returned ‘changed’ and all powerful, following the new task of building his empire by conquering women, both ghost and human like, to live with him inside the Dark Castle. His mother being one of his first and most notable conquests, and now it was his sister’s turn to be taken.

Reaching his hands around Jazz’s buttocks he pulled her close and smiled darkly at her hypnotized face while she blushed. Danny leaned in and kissed his sister fully on the lips making Jazz shudder pleasantly and close her eyes. She hummed lovingly and ran her fingers through his white hair as her brother tasted her for a couple of minutes then drew back leaving her face dazzled and hungry for more.

“Don’t worry, Jazz, I’m here for you. And Guess what, Mom is back at my new home inside the Ghost Zone living happily with me now. She’s waiting for us to come home to her, and now that I’ve charmed the both of you into leaving behind your old lives we can be together again. Nothing can keep me from you anymore.” He added romantically making her blush as he went on. “ I’ll have you every single day from here on out and eventually you’ll even have my kids. I’m pretty sure Mom is already baking a bun in the oven after all the things I did with her the other night.” Danny revealed making an indoctrinated Jazz shudder with excitement.

“Ooh Danny!” Jazz squealed feeling pent up with lust and pressed her lips onto Danny’s again, she mewled as she smothered them into his hungrily in a loving incestuous kiss.

Danny smirked through his lips and closed his eyes before kissing back, eagerly parting his lips and allowing his tongue to meet his sister’s in a heated tongue twisting exchange. While doing this Jazz moaned happily inside his mouth and put in more energy into her embrace. She curled herself up closer against his body feeling her brother’s handsomely muscled form press up against her.

For Danny himself the taste of Jazz’s lips and tongue tasted sweet like berries, and he was getting heavily aroused as she started grinding herself up against his body. She was passionate for her brother, even before now it was largely in safety and concern, now she was a bitch in heat and heavily attracted to him physically. He had her to himself now, a dark long hidden fantasy now finally being realized, Jazz started rubbing her legs along his sides and holding herself up as she frenziedly made out with her brother like an animal in heat ready for breeding.

‘Hmm, she tastes amazing. I can’t believe I’m finally making out with my own sister. Jazz has always been hot in a sort of pure and refined kind of way, but now finally having her crave me makes it even better.’ He thought darkly tasting her tongue while it hungrily wiggled around inside his mouth.

The redheaded girl blushed brightly as she tasted her brother, she gingerly sucked on his lips with an eager pace allowing their tongues to twist pleasurably together in erotic incestuous splendor. The longer this went on the more she felt her pussy moisten in excitement behind her panties, she really wanted Danny to fuck her now. To make her scream his name and have her become pregnant with his child, such thoughts made her even hornier and eager to get out of her clothes already. She’s been having these thoughts subtly when she saw Danny taking their mother in the ass that night a short while ago,seeing Maddie mewl and cry out like a bitch in heat as her son fucked her made Jazz extremely aroused to the point she started masturbated the memory without ever fully understanding why.

‘Hee hee, looks like I won’t have to anymore. I have the real thing right here in front of me currently feeling me up.’ Jazz mewled happily as she felt Danny’s right hand slide up her tank top and feel up her perky B-cup breast. She drew herself back mewling with a lip bitten expression as she felt his hand squeeze down on her tit fondling it around in soft sensual circles.

Jazz was positively besides herself with longing and craved her brother’s dick inside her body right now. She draped her left hand down to his pants feeling up his noticeable erection fondly till she withdrew from the embrace and pulled her own tank top up over her body revealing her tits to him. Danny felt a wave of arousal perk up within him as she then pulled down her panties revealing her moistened nether lips to him with a small tuft of orange hair just below her navel.

Jazz now soto completely naked before him and Danny reached over grabbing her shoulders gently before pushing her back to softly land on her back face up with legs spreading openly for him.

‘Oh ho yeah, this is gonna be good, but I’m thinking I need to multitask with collecting. I’m probably gonna want to be with Jazz for a good while, better make a duplicate to go searching.’ Danny thought then felt his body glow bright green as another one of him materialized at his side.

Jazz felt a bit of excitement thinking she was going to get double stuffed by her brother until she saw the original turn his head to speak to the copy.

“Time to go hunting, while I’m here spending quality time with my sister, you go out there and bag another ghost woman. Absolutely no Lunch Lady. Maybe start with that princess who can turn into a dragon, what was her name again?” Danny asked himself and his copy shrugged with a knowing smirk.

“Dorothea, or just Dora for short. I think she’s already wet for us after we defeated her brother and put her on the throne. Better go and capitalize on her gratitude. See ya.” The clone went intangible and left by sinking through the floor to go into the Fenton Ghost Zone portal.

Original Danny turned back to his seductively smiling sister and shed his clothing via intangibility, dazzling her with the sight of his throbbing foot  length erection standing ready.

“Let’s do some family reconnecting, Jazz.” He said going over to her naked.

Jazz held out her arms with a heartfelt smile welcoming her baby brother back into her arms. Danny smirked and embraced her laying down with the two making out passionately once again. Their lips squished together, tongues became twisted with each other in erotic incestuous vigor. Jazz moaned pleasurably within Danny’s throat and felt her body work up against his masculine frame as his erection prodded her belly.

Meanwhile back in the Ghost Zone…

Clone Danny, who still very much looked like the progenitor, flew through the ectoplasmic space of the ghostly dimension looking around. He hadn’t seen another ghost yet until something caught his eyes; the medieval area of the Ghost Zone belonging to the Princess Dora and her people. He could see the castle in the distance and flew towards it with a smirk.

After getting inside he landed back inside the medieval realm noticing the ‘people’ of the domain scattered about in a panic when the Black Dragon only known as Prince Aragon flew about fighting with Dora in her dragon form. The two large beasts exchanged blows and blasted each other with fire, but it appeared the prince was winning against Dora.

“Huh, I guess somehow he managed to get his amulet back.” Clone Danny noted and clenched a fist readily with bright green energy. “Better humble him again and show him just what a King really is.”

With that the Clone flew off to join the fray.

Aragon noticed the sight of Danny and snarled remembering his involvement last time he was dethroned.

“You again?! When will you stop meddling in our affairs!?” He snarled and blasted a bright green blaze of intense flames at Danny who promptly dodged it with enhanced speed and maneuverability.

“When will you grow up and stop bullying your sister?” Danny shot back and with blazing speed delivered a powerful uppercut into the black dragon’s jaw knocking him back with tremendous force!

Aragon was winded and about to land his large form down upon the castle till Danny quickly grabbed his amulet and ripped it off of his body. The large reptilian form shrunk down to a feeble human one as he landed within the castle courtyard. Dora saw this, still in dragon form, was impressed. She flew over to join him as he descended down into the castle to make sure Aragon stayed knocked out.

Changing back into her human self Dora ran towards Danny thankfully and wrapped her arms around his neck with a bright smile.

“Oh thank you so very much! Once he had snuck out and got his amulet back I feared the worst, but then you show up like a gallant knight and ‘slayed’ him in a single blow. That was truly spectacular!” Dora gushed and drew back from Danny’s chest with a blush feeling embarrassed with herself for being so clingy.

“Think nothing of it.” Danny said as a pair of royal guards went over to grab Aragon by the arms and lift him up preparing to take him back to his cell. “Hold on, fellas. Need a minute over here for something big I need to ask the princess.”

The guards dumbly nodded and Dora perked an eyebrow in curiosity till Danny turned around to her.

‘Is it just me or has he grown in stature? His body is much more honed than the last time I saw him.’ Dora thought feeling hot and bothered by his new more filled out body. She bucked her thighs inwardly and bit her bottom lip the longer she looked at him.

“Dora?” Clone Danny said snapping her out of it and grabbing both of her hands together.

“Hmm? What is it, brave hero?” She asked smiling till a strange wisp of breath came out of Danny’s mouth and floated into her own. She shuddered and felt a strange sensation of longing, lust, and loyalty overtake all of her being. Her eyes briefly lit up in pink energy causing her to smile seductively at Danny as he spoke up once more.

“Marry me, I’ll be your king and you’ll live very happily with me as the rightful ruler of your domain.” Danny proposed making Dora gush with excitement as she feverishly nodded ‘yes’ over and over again.

Aragon heard this and was not the least bit pleased, he opened his eyes to see Danny take his sister into his broad arms and dip her while latching his lips passionately around her own. Dora all too happily wrapped her arms around his neck surrendering herself to him as their tongues twisted around passionately tasting each other in romantic bliss.

Dora was overjoyed and filled with happiness, she was now and foremost the ruler of this medieval domain and what’s more is that she now had a handsome hunk of a hero taking her as a bride. She’ll gladly give the throne to him as soon as they have their wedding.

Still making out with her Danny smirked inwardly knowing he just snagged another one and lifted the princess up to her feet before taking her to the throne room to consummate their union. Danny quickly looked back over his shoulder and called out to the two knights holding Aragon in restraints.

“Bring him along too, I want him to see Princess Dora’s moment of glory.” He commanded and they nodded lugging the overthrown prince with them to wherever Danny and Dora were heading.

Back in the real world…

(Smack!)

“Oohh yes, Danny! Spank me harder! Oohhh!” Jazz moaned out loudly as she was bent over her brother’s lap with her supple creamy buttocks over his thighs stinging red. Danny had decided to oblige his sister of her spanking fetish and decided she needed to be ‘punished’.

Slapping a strong hand down upon her cheeks the resulting clap of her ass was followed up by another one of Jazz’s orgasmic moans.

“Mmhhh! More!” She drooled and Danny patted her butt cheeks roughly again causing them to jiggle and making her moan.

Smack!

“Aaaa hhaaa! Oohh Danny!”

Smack! Smack! Smack!

“Aaggghhh! Oohhh I can’t take it anymore! I need you inside me!” Jazz hollered out with a fiercely blushing face as Danny lifted her off of his legs leaving her sprawled on her back. Her vaginal lips were moistened with intense arousal and her chest was heaving sharply after cumming at least twice during their spanking session.

Danny now hovered over his loving sister in the missionary position preparing to slide himself inside of her pussy. Jazz quivered with excitement and bit her bottom lip in anticipation till she felt the bulbous head of his large dick slide into her folds stretching them out.

“Ooaahhh! Danny….mmnnhh!” Jazz moaned and scrunched up her face in sensation as her fresh teenage folds spread apart to accommodate his massive length. Danny grunted as he pushed more of himself inside her making her squirm and toss her head about.

He himself groaned at the tight pleasure of his sister’s pussy sucking him in, she was insanely tight and she was a virgin to boot. Once his tip hit the membrane of her hymen Danny looked to Jazz’s face nodding as he pushed right past it taking her cherry.

“Nnngghh! Haaahh-mmmphf!” Jazz nearly let out a sharp squeal of pain until Danny held her face closely into his hands with lips covering hers up in a sweet sensual kiss. Jazz relaxed immediately and felt the effects of the ‘wisp’ he put into her body override the painful effects of losing her virginity. She suddenly started feeling great pleasure instead of pain causing her to wrap her legs up around her brother’s back pulling him in deep.

Danny groaned inside her throat as their tongues danced in erotic splendor while he pushed himself all the way inside her body feeling his dick knock on the entrance of her womb. Jazz mewled sharply in excitement as she was filled with nothing but bliss at the penetration by her dashing brother. Danny started raising his hips then pushing back into her tight juicy snatch in a working pattern.

Soon the bed started creaking and Jazz started moaning loudly as she felt her brother’s thick appendage push thoroughly in deep inside of her pussy. She felt the girth stretch out her walls as it pressed back and forth gingerly into her body occasionally pushing against her cervix and knocking on the entrance of her teenage womb.

“Oooohhhh! Dannyyyy! Mmnnnh!” She howled in pleasure once he withdrew his lips from her dazzled face. Danny’s hips rose and fell in subsequent thrusts gainst his sister’s waist noisily plunging into her sopping freshly deflowered pussy in a growing pace.

Danny grunted as he gingerly pumped down into Jazz’s tight snatch making squelching noisy sounds of his dick plunging tightly inside her. In and out he drew himself back and pushed back in steadily increasing his speed as he done so. The bed was creaking and Jazz was underneath him with arms and legs clinging to him after wrapping around his body.

Soon his frame started pounding harder and Danny drew back and thrust his hips quickly into her dripping snatch with intensified pace. Soon a rampant collection of noisy flesh smacking sounds occurred as Jazzmine was getting thoroughly fucked by her brother and feeling waves of pleasure erode her once sharp mind with sensations of bliss. Jazz moaned again, this time with with a purely blissful smile and closed eyes as she felt all of Danny’s impressive length push and pound tightly into her body, she felt her waist clap against his as he rutted intensely with hips hammering at a rapid pace.

His balls slapped the crack of her ass as he now frenziedly fucked his sister in this position while keeping her arms and legs wrapped tightly around his body. Jazz couldn’t stop moaning in pleasure as Danny held her close, his face then met hers again in another erotic tongue sucking kiss that had her sighing happily in his mouth while their sweaty bodies rutted together in sinful sexual intercourse.

“Ah ah ahaaahhh! Oohhhh yeah, Danny! Hooohh….!” Jazz moaned loudly tossing her head back leaving her brother to nibble along her neck and jaw as his body noisily patted into hers.

The insertion of his dick inside her pussy continued noisily making squelching noises for minutes on end till eventually Jazz reached her peak and started tightening herself around his body. She had her head on his shoulder hugging him deeply watching his buttocks raise and drop in rapid-fire pace. Her mouth hung agape moaning silently as she approached her orgasm, she could feel Danny was close to letting loose too and pictured herself with a bulging pregnant belly with him at her side affectionately rubbing it and telling her there would be more to come.

Such an imagined sight had Jazz titillated beyond belief causing her to start shaking with orgasm around Danny’s body. Arching her back and letting out a shrill moan of bliss Jazz Fenton shook wildly and came on her brother’s dick. Spritzes of juices gushed out all over his waist as well as his turgid long penis, Danny felt the sensational rush of his sister’s walls clamp down on his length causing him to buck up into her and cum as well.

He gripped her buttocks tightly in his hands and slammed himself all the way in allowing his cock to push into her womb before letting off! His balls clenched and pulsated sending out thick globs of highly potent virile semen straight into his sister’s unprotected womb!

“Ooohhhh, Jazz! Nnngghhh!” He grunted loudly and rocked his hips against hers feeling his balls bloat and flex constantly as thick ropes of sperm poured into Jazz’s fertile womb!

Both of them rocked sweatily back and forth against each other in wild orgasm, Jazz shuddered in ecstasy as she felt Danny’s sperm flood her womb entirely to the point of some seeping out of her pussy. Her walls clenched and milked him for more with each throbbing pulsation resulting in her brother being milked constantly. Soon she had a slight bulge on her belly filled with his cum making her look like a mommy already, a sight that really soothed Jasmine Fenton completely as they rode out their climax together.

Once Danny finished sperming her insides he drew himself out leaving a gooey trail of spunk to slowly ooze out of her quirm. He looked at Jazz’s heaving blissful form with a smile and picked her up bridal style before opening a portal into the Ghost Zone leading back to his domain and his castle.

Deep inside Jazmine’s body Danny’s little swimmers swam and made contact with one of Jazz’s egg cells beginning fertilization and cementing her ascent into motherhood.

Back within the Medieval Domain...

Danny’s clone bent Dora over the throne chair right before her brother’s angered eyes. She squeaked in giddy excitement as she felt his hand grab the bottom of her dress before tearing it off revealing her medieval bloomers covering up her buttocks and womanhood. Around her silky long legs were a pair of stockings attached to a garter belt around her waist via garter straps.

Flashing his eyes Danny used his enhanced power to spin her upward to where she was facing up. He smirked perversely further titillating Dora and reached for her corset before ripping it to shreds!

“Eeemp!” She squeaked in surprise and Danny used his powers to invisibly rip off the rest of her clothing revealing more of her naked green body to his eyes. He felt his erection stir pleasantly inside his pants once he saw how curvacious and womanly her form really was.

Dora bashfully averted her eyes as Danny admired her body. Her slim waist, wide baby bearing hips, and luscious C cup breasts bouncing free from her cumbersome clothing really caught his eye. Her pink and dark green nether lips moistened with great arousal as Danny wasted no time in pulling down his pants to reveal his mighty erection before her starstruck eyes.

“Ooh my!” Dora gushed out upon seeing Danny’s length in full view. Aragon watched with growing anger from nearby as Danny turned her around and inched his length closer to her damp warm pussy.

“Welcome to womanhood, milady.” Danny breathed sexily into her neck causing her to shudder as he pushed open her juicy nether lips with his penis.

Dora then bit her lip with eyes squeezed shut in anticipation as she felt her vaginal walls become spread out with the entry of his large bulbous head. With a sharp thrust and squishy squelching noise Danny pushed his dick in past her hymen breaching it entirely and taking away her virginity in the process. Being a ghost-like entity as she was there was no blood to be spilled from the deflowering, but regardless Dora was now made a woman before her brother’s eyes.

“Haaahhhh! Oohh, my dashing Knight in Armor, take me! Make me yours! I will gladly bear you heirs!” Dora moaned out with a blissful expression as Danny sunk in the rest of his phallus into her drooling cunt. Dora clenched her tight walls around his length as it reached towards her womb prodding into it openly after pushing past her cervix. A blissful sex crazed expression dawned on her face as she felt Danny’s cock stretch out her insides like the original one did with Jazz back home.

Moaning loudly and  rolling her tongue out openly Dora then started to feel herself buck back against her King’s thrusting form!

“Ooaahhhhh! Ohh my king! Ravish me to your heart’s content! Love me for the rest of our lives and have my body all to yourself. I am forever yours!” Dora moaned loudly making Danny smile darkly when seeing Aragon shake with anger.

The Phantom Emperor decided to ignore him for right now and focus on fucking the princess’s tight pussy for its worth. Rowing and smashing his hips into her buttocks he felt her slick vaginal orifice suck every part of his length with loud squelching noises. Dora rocked back and forth naked with breasts bouncing along with her body, she gripped the armrests of the throne as she felt his massive dick plow her insides making her feel mind-rending waves of euphoria throughout her body.

“Mnnngghh!” Clone Danny grunted pleasurably as he gripped Dora’s hips tightly in his hands and began hammering his waist into her in a more gingerly fashion. Their bodies created loud flesh smacking sounds coupled with her moans of delirious pleasure.

Her green body bounced back and forth with ass cheeks squishing up against Danny’s body constantly feeling his length spread out her insides as it pushed into her cervix. Dora felt no pain whatsoever, partly thanks to the wisp he breathed into her body, and instead felt nothing but pure pleasure as her new king fucked her energetically.

Danny’s hips smacked harder and faster into Dora’s ass several minutes after they had started, he was rutting her in a more frenzied pace and making her drool while doing it. She was close to orgasm however as she clenched the armrests of the throne tightly with clenched teeth. Danny leaned in spooning her backside so he could grab her breasts fondly into each hand and bring her face up towards his in a deep tongue lashing kiss.

“Mmnnnhh!” Dora moaned breathily as she cleaned out her new master’s mouth. Her face was flustered in utmost bliss and her lips slick with his saliva, eventually Danny’s waist smashed into her buttocks even harder signaling he himself was about to cum soon as well. Thus Dora started moaning gutturally with rising bliss as her body shook against his own.

She let out a collection of rapid breaths while shaking back and forth against the throne, her walls were beginning to convulse with impending orgasm. After a few more hard thrusts Danny suddenly halted and tensed up with his body sheathed deeply inside of Dora’s pussy. He let out a deep groan inside her lips and felt his balls bloat with cum before sending it into her vaginal canal!

“Haaaaahhhhh!” Dora moaned loudly after breaking off from his lips as she felt her own orgasm erupt upon feeling Danny’s semen splash into her insides. The warm thick syrupy ropes of semen flooded her untouched fertile womb quickly filling it up amidst her ongoing climax. Dora clenched her walls tightly around his pulsating length milking more of Clone Danny’s sperm in the process.

Globs upon globs of potent semen entered Dora’s pussy filling her womb up and causing some of it to seep out of her quivering opening as she shuddered in utmost bliss. She rode out her orgasm as she felt the insemination take place, her eyes became half-lidded with mind-broken lust while Danny continued cumming inside her. She could practically feel his little swimmers seek out an egg cell to fertilize and sure enough they did, Dora was giddy with happiness for she knew now she was going to be a mother of her dashing King’s child. Her body shook a few times wringing out more sperm from his large dick as she shuddered from ending her climax. She slumped against the throne chair as Danny pulled out of her leaving a syrupy gooey trail of semen oozing out into a little puddle.

“Aaah, that’s the stuff. Welcome to my harem, my Queen.” Danny said darkly and held Dora up into his arms feeling her giggle happily before their lips locked once more in a heated embrace. They made out for several minutes as Danny bade the guards to take Aragon away back to the dungeon. He tasted Dora’s lips on him his tongue now as she eagerly swirled it around inside his mouth with absolute devotion written in her eyes.

Once they broke off he reached back and felt her belly with his right hand smiling when looking back to her with an expectant grin.

“I’m going to enjoy fucking you when you have that bulging pregnant belly.” He stated making her blush bashfully before picking her up bridal style and opening a rift back to his personal domain with the dark castle. “Come now, my queen. Your new home awaits, the other wives will want to meet you.”

With that Dora giddily nodded and clung her arms tightly around his neck as he sped off into the portal leaving the medieval domain behind.

-

Both Dannies arrived at the castle at the same time and merged back into one person. He sat back on Pariah’s old throne with a proud look as Maddie, Jazz, Ember, a human-sized Pandora, and the new addition of Dorathea all crawled up to his legs and hung on them proudly naked like a typical gathering of sex slaves.

“It’s good to be king alright, now….who else is there?” He said to himself as they brought out his erection from his pants and started licking along his balls and shaft with wet hums. Barring the distracting feeling Danny focused on several holographic images created by his ghost powers, each of them showed other targets of interest such as Desiree, Kitty, Spectra, and several human ones like Paulina, Star, and Sam.

Resting his chin on his right palm he pondered who to pick up next while he felt Maddie and Jazz’s tongues drag slowly along his shaft moaning hotly.

“Mmmhhh, who to pick indeed.”

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued….

 

 


End file.
